Unrequited
by Koharu Mitsuki
Summary: She loves him more than he'll ever know. Drabble. One sided SakuraSasuke.


**-Unrequited-**

_Koharu Mitsuki_

* * *

I'll love you, more than you'll ever know.

That was how it was. That was how it _always_ was.

I was just a burden; a weak little girl who needs to be protected; a bimbo airhead fangirl who annoysyou to death; a stupid crybaby.

That was me, in your eyes.

Never did you think of me as strong. Never did you saw me as a teammate, much less as a friend. Never did I gain your respect. Never did I see you smile at me. Never did I felt treated as an equal.

To you I was never enough. Everything I do will never be enough.

You thought I have a crush on you. An idiotic fangirl crush was all I felt for you. A false love; a love based on your physical quality. You thought I love you, because you're handsome; because you're smart…and the list goes on. You thought my love for you was an infatuation; a dubious love that'll someday fade away into a distant memory.

But you're wrong. Dead wrong.

It's not just a crush.

It's not just false love.

It's not dubious.

And it will never fade away.

No, it's not 'just' love…

Its _love…_

The difference between them lies within you and I. You define 'love', as something illogical; something you'll never figure out, since all there was in your head was logic. It was something that would never last long… But my view of love is much, much, different from yours. Love was never logical in the first place. It's something that needs no logic, but feelings. It's sacred, love that is, and must never be tainted. It's like glass; beautiful and chaste, but fragile. That's how love is.

But I know you'll never see it in that way.

Still…I…

I love you.

I love you, because you are you. Not because of looks, nor riches (never that), nor for fame. I've seen you; at your best, and in your worst, and accepted it. I know your likes and dislikes; your dreams; your goals; your way of thinking…everything. I want to soothe you from your sufferings, like an angel protecting you from the cold harsh world. I want to be there for you, always. I want you to see me; to feel my love; to let me see your soul, your innermost self, and let me love you.

I would do anything you desire. I would, if I could, if you allow me to.

My love for you is like fire, warm, full of passion. It never withers, and never would. And yet...

I wish you'd feel the same…

Do you…have you ever even notice me?

Have you ever thought of me? …even only as a teammate? …or maybe even as a friend?

I guess I'll never know.

Why?

Because I've decided never to tell you.

Rejection would be too harsh.

And besides, it's easier said than done.

I'm contented. Just to be able to see you and be with you would be enough.

Selfless love, as most people say.

"I love you. More than you'll ever even know of."

But who knows? Maybe someday I'd be able to tell you…and face you with a smile.

But until then…I'll love you, from afar.

And whisper my secret unto the wind…

…hoping it would reach your heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Quite pointless, if I might say so myself. Oh well, my first attempt for a Naruto fic is now down in the dumps! Well, it's more like a drabble than a real fic...Anyway, the vagueness of the main character was purposely done, so it's up to the reader to fill his/her imagination. But if you want to know who the character originally is, just ask. It really sucks, even for an authoress like moi. _yuck, epal ko tlaga> _I never even thought I'd post it, because I think it still needs a few revisions and editing. Oh well, what the heck... I'm planning to write a sequel, or something related to it. In the other's point of view, of course. Kind of like an answer to all the hanging questions she-the main character-asked. The thought is still hazy...but I'll try to find time to finalize it and put it into writing. The theme is really sweet though. Wanna know what it is?

...And, well, it's like I'm stuck into writing Romance/Drama stories, though I prefer Romantic Comedy. –sighs- Help me!

**Disclaimer:** The plot and story is mine, but Naruto isn't. If there's something I forgot to disclaim, then, 'Standard disclaimers apply'. Satisfied? Yes? Good. No? Bite me.

Please excuse the stupidity and idiocy of this dimwit. Hey!

Haha.

P.S.- Dedicated to every…… hint, hint () lovers there, especially my dear fellow authoress, **aPpLecHeRrY**. Ok, so I gave a hint on the original pairing, so what? Get your own life.

Ok, I'm on hyper mode. Sue me. (Well, not really. It was a joke. A joke!)


End file.
